There is a considerable loss of aerodynamic efficiency in vehicles, in particular, due to the airflow underneath and around a vehicle. Conventional structures, such as fixed panels or fixed air deflectors/dams using flexible materials, are known and do not meet desired requirements, including, but not limited to, conventional structures do not provide an effective sealed and clutchable actuator with communication capability and life cycle durability, a system that is capable of object detection, or a system that is durable and aerodynamically effective. These fixed air deflector/dams are still a compromise as they cannot be made to the optimum height without compromising specifications and compromising to other vehicle capabilities. Further, these air dams even when flexible are still damaged during off-roading or when added ground clearance is needed.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an active front deflector that provides an aerodynamic surface for improved aerodynamic when deployed, but is retractable out of the way under predetermined conditions to return the vehicle to its initial design intent.